His Butler, Indebted
by plantface
Summary: Black Butler thingy. There'll be yaoi and pirates and pain. Eventually. WIP


**AU: i know some of you followed a differently written story with a third person POV but ive changed that to Sebastians view because i found third person to be a little boring for me. the story line however remains essentially the same so i hope you dont mind too much uwu as all my stories, this chapter isnt editted so i apologies for mistakes**

* * *

I sat in the chair by the dresser, eyes focused intently upon the boy who lay slumbering in the bed in front of me. Such frailty. Such _weakness_.

I sighed softly before taking out my pocket watch and with a soft click I popped it open. 3:43 in the morning. Surely now was the time to take my leave and make preparations for the coming day but I stayed where I was nevertheless, sitting in the darkened room with my sleeping master. The fire had been reduced to glowing embers, the wind outside all but a breeze through the trees in the vast acreage that was the Phantomhive estate. I felt the air thick in my throat as I watched the young boy's chest rise and fall steadily, slowly, relentlessly. I stood up eventually, a gloved hand reaching out for a bed post as I stepped past, my eyes narrowed on the boy who slept unaware to my presence. I could catch a glimpse of his face in the unreliable light of the moon, his brow relaxed, his lips slightly parted. At times like this when the master slept I almost found it hard to believe he was as corrupt and impure as he indeed was with his peaceful breathing and closed eyes. His pale skin was now a bright pink under the heavy blankets, the heat of the room warming his blood. I leaned over him, my eyes searching his face for any sign of emotion, namely discomfort but I found traces of nothing but contentment and tranquillity.

It wasn't uncommon for the boy to talk in his sleep but it was usually the symptom of a vicious nightmare that often tore his otherwise pleasant dreams to shreds. I watched for much longer than would be considered socially desirable before turning to leave him alone in his bed, still unknowing of my presence.

~O~

I entered my master's bedroom at precisely 7:30 in the morning carrying his clothes for the day.

"Rise and shine, My Lord," I purred before throwing the curtains wide allowing a violently bright stream of light to hit the boy directly in his face. He grunted and, with his eyes still shut firmly against the blinding light, he threw a pillow with little strength roughly in my direction.

"Honestly, Sir, must we repeat this each and every morning?" I caught the pillow mid-flight and placed it on the floor, sighing all the while. I then threw the windows open, hoping the breeze would motivate him to get dressed and warm.

"Sebastian what torture do you have planned for today?" Such a lack of elegance this morning. I scowled when my Master wasn't looking; this was no way for the Earl Phantomhive to behave.

"Firstly there will be your bath, secondly breakfast and from then on you are to be working, I believe, on the company accounts until lunch at such time the mail will have arrived so you shall go through it then," I pulled out my watch and clicked it open. Behind schedule already - this just simply will not do. "Hurry, my young master, we're beginning to fall behind on todays scheduled events," I took a step back, an eyebrow raised impatiently as he rose without grace from the entanglement of bed sheets. I approached him and began unbuttoning his night shirt with ease.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he slid a hand across one of his mismatched eyes,  
"Yes?" I chirped in response before folding and laying out his night shirt neatly atop the bed.

"I think I'll skip my bath this morning," he yawned lightly, his heavy eye lids drooping dangerously close to being shut once more. The boy stood naked before me and it didn't take long for him to realise how cold the room was now that I'd opened the windows.

"Very well, sir, but you won't have the liberty of missing tomorrow's bath, sir," I reminded him although my warning fell on deaf ears as the boy walked towards the clothes I'd laid out across the sofa.

"Would you require help this morning, Master?" I asked, gesturing to his clothes. Having turned 14 some 4 months ago the boy had taken it upon himself to become a little more self-reliant. Despite having had a few months practise he was no closer to being any more presentable without my readjustments and this pleased me to no end while it frustrated him completely.

"No. That'll be all. Make sure my breakfast is prepared," and with a wave of his delicate hand he sent me away into the bowels of the grandeur that was the Phantomhive Manor.

I made my way in silence towards the kitchen listening intently to my master's struggles as he fought against fabric. I don't think the young master is quite aware to how strongly we are bonded, how I can hear him from great distances – _feel_ him. Even now I could feel the heat boiling under him like a pot about to boil over, the constriction he felt with the dress shirt as he fought to get his head through the correct hole. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I entered the kitchen to find Bardroy sitting down reading a newspaper with his boot-clad feet on the table. Upon my entry the man attempted to jump up but instead fell backwards off his chair, his newspaper landing around him in a dishevelled disaster.

"Honestly," I chided, watching him stumble back to his feet.

"Sorry sir! What brings ye down 'ere to the kitchen?" I grimaced; that terrible accent.

"I'm here to assist you in preparing the Master's breakfast. What have you made thus far?" I took off my overcoat and began rolling up my sleeves as Bardroy began tattling off a list of various foods he had half made already.

"I'll stop you there, Bardroy. Allow me to complete the rest of your duties as I'm running terribly late already," and with that I took charge of the kitchen, bustling about at a near impossible speed stacking the tray high with delectable from scones to muffins, breakfast puddings to cakes. With a simple nod and a smile I exited the kitchen leaving Bardroy with his mouth agape.

When I finally reached the dining hall I found Ciel seated at the table with a frantic Mey-Rin dancing around in the corner near the crockery cupboard. I could hear her wheezing from here although I doubted the young master could. Mey-Rin beckoned for me to join her, and so I shot her a glance that ordered her to wait.

"You took your time," Ciel stated, watching me closely as I wheeled the tray to a halt by his side.

"My sincerest apologies, My Lord. And might I say your skill in clothing yourself has improved dramatically," with a sly grin and a bow I excused myself and walked towards Mey-Rin who looked ready to burst. He did in fact seemed to be improving but still he sat there with a crooked neck tie and his clothes were so dreadfully wrinkled it was all I could do to not take them off him, re-press them and put them on anew. At least his stockings were on straight today although his shoes were incredibly scuffed.

"It's dreadful, I know," Ciel murmured more to himself than anyone.

"Sebastian, Sir!" Mey-Rin hissed, her hands wringing incessantly beneath her chin.

"What is it, Mey-Rin?" I asked, eyes narrowed as I came to a stop in front of her. It seemed that even this respectable distance was too much for the poor maid. She stuttered something about plates missing and I told her to look in the kitchen. She nodded hurriedly before making a rather ungracefully loud exit.

"And what was that about?" Ciel's voice inquired as I came to a stop behind his intimidating chair which sat dominantly at the head of the dining table.

"Mey-Rin just need some assistance in locating some apparently missing platers," I replied wistfully, hands behind my back.

"Very well. What have you there?" the boy gestured to my trolley and I removed the lids to several platers revealing a handsome arrangement of breakfast foods. I handed the boy a plate of scones and he ate in silence. In the back of his mind I was sure I could hear him cursing – something about being overworked. I chuckled darkly to myself, being sure to make it so he wouldn't hear me as I poured his tea into a fine cup.

Soon breakfast was done and I found myself therapeutically washing dishing in the kitchen sink alone. Upstairs I could sense my master shuffling through paperwork, his mind a flurry of frustration as he filled one sheet out only to find another 10 unfilled. Over some time his paced slowed to a stop and I knew he would be calling for me so I put my overcoat back on and proceeded out of the kitchen pushing my tea trolley. To be honest, if I were anyone else I'm sure I'd find carrying this cart up and down stairs as frequently as I do to be a most tiring task, but for me it was nothing and it amazed those who looked on as I sauntered up and down these daunting stairways carrying the trolley aloft on one arm.

_'Sebastian!' _I stopped moving and concentrated, waiting for my little lord to continue. '_Bring me the mail and some tea right away_,' he ordered bluntly before going completely silent save for the emotions I could feel through our connection – impatience, tiredness, _weakness. _He mightn't be fully aware of exactly how strong our bond was but that by no means meant he didn't know of at least the more obvious parts.

'_Right away, Sir.'_

I stepped outside just as the mail arrived. I took note of an envelope made of rich parchment and it was sealed with the royal family crest. Oh my, how angry my master will be when he sees this. I placed the wad of letters on my tray and bid the mail man a good day. As I entered the master's office I could sense an air of anticipation in the room and from him. I rolled my tray all but soundlessly to his desk as he watched with mild interest.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, hands under his chin.

"Yes, my Lord?" I replied as I began pouring him a cup of tea. He took the cup eagerly but deliberately, his brow knitted into a frown.

"I think I want to have a holiday," he uttered, his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh? If I may ask, why does the Master want a holiday?" I stood to his side with my hands behind my back, my eyes lidded as I stared morosely out the window. The weather had begun to take a dark turn opposed to how bright it was just this morning. I looked back down at my master when his head began to shift, to fold in on itself. When he didn't reply for some time I pressed him onward. "Master?"

"I just thought it'd be nice after all this hard work if we went o-"

"We?" I cut him off, an eyebrow raised as his uncertain manner piqued my interest.

"Y-yes. 'We'," he fumbled, his mind ablaze with scattered thoughts. He raised the cup to his face and I watched him closely. He could feel my stare like ice on the back of his neck, his only visible eye pointedly not glancing in my direction.

When I didn't speak for another few moments his chagrin turned into a an expression of annoyance.

"Oh never mind it then, butler," he waved his hand and I knew he was asking me to leave. I stood fast and waited for him to let me speak.

"I think it's a fine idea, my Lord, but it would seem the Queen has different plans," I gestured to the trolley and Ciel looked towards the pile of envelopes, a bright red seal stared back up at him amongst the drab. The boy was aghast, his expression unreadable to those who didn't know him. His eye was wider than usual and I sniggered to myself. Oh cruel fate, how I adore the twisted games you play.

After several seconds of controlled silence the young boy broke. "Surely you're joking, Sebastian! Two in as many months?" Ciel cried out throwing his arms into the air in defeat. "I am but one man, after all! Does Her Majesty forget this?" I remained silent, my eyes once again unfocused as Ciel threw an uncharacteristic tantrum of sorts. Ciel took the envelope off the tray, hardly taking any notice of its rich texture. "I mean honestly, Sebastian! I already have too much to do without these murder cases piling up and I'd only just completed her last request two weeks ago!" Ciel whined before regretting his outburst entirely.

"If the Master wishes it so, I could help with your duties to either Her Majesty or the Funtom Company," I offered, a sneer spreading wide across my face. Oh, how I loved Ciel's moments of weakness. The boy might have been stubborn and outstandingly intelligent but he was, after all, just a human boy in far too deep over his head.

Ciel went almost white as the I seemed to close in on him, observing with utter delight his weaknesses revealed as the weight of the world fell upon him.

"N-no! I'm fine on my own," Ciel stated, composing himself and clearing his throat unnecessarily.

"Very well, Sir." I bowed slightly, hand over heart before asking my Master if he required anything more.

"Yes, actually, Sebastian. Read this to me," Ciel thrust the letter towards my face without looking up from his desk. Rude.

"Yes, Master. " I opened the envelope and took out the letter before unfolding it to reveal flowing handwriting elegantly slanting across the page in perfect horizontal lines. I straightened myself and read;

"'To the Earl Phantomhive,

It has come to our attention that a number of murders, alike in presentation have begun to appear throughout the seaside village of Whitby. Each body has been found strung up and bled out in front of the doors of commoners' homes. It is requested that you look into these matters with the utmost seriousness and haste.

Her Majesty, The Queen of England.'"

"That's all they said?" Ciel asked when I ceased reading the letter. "No specifics or leads?"

"None, my Lord, although it would appear you will get your holiday after all," I smirked as I watched the anger rise in him, ready to boil over and devastate all around him. He took a breath and steadied himself. Ciel then sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes. "Fine. See about setting up temporary accommodations immediately. We'll begin this investigation tomorrow, so pack your bags, Sebastian."

"Of course, Sir. Before I leave would you require anything more this evening?"

"I won't be having supper this evening. Tell Bard to cancel whatever you've told him to make."

"But, Sir! I would strongly advise against it, after all, you have been working relentlessly all day," I pointed out, my expression one of forced anguish.

"Don't make a fuss, butler. It's not your place," Ciel snapped before shooing me away again with a simple wave of his hand. "Oh, one last thing. The servants are to stay behind to watch the manor while we are gone. I don't imagine they could cause too much damage in such a short span of time."

With a curt nod I left the room, frowning slightly as I closed the door with a quiet '_click_'.


End file.
